新娘 (Bride)
by blankRa09
Summary: Wu Fan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah. Namun ketika Jongdae mulai mempertemukannya dengan si lemah lembut Huang Zi Tao, ia harus berpikir dua kali akan keputusannya tentang pernikahan. CHAPT 3 UPDATE! [FanTao! YAOI fic! with EXO and Lu Han!]
1. Chapter 1

Tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk dipeluk? Benar. Tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk diistimewakan? Iya. Umur yang sudah matang namun belum juga menikah? Tepat sekali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Fan. Pria single berumur 35 tahun yang belum juga menikah. Kekasih saja tidak punya, bagaimana mau menikah?

"Tuan, Ibu anda menelepon dan meminta anda untuk segera pulang,"—seorang pemuda berkulit tan masuk kedalam ruangan Wu Fan, membungkuk sopan dan memberi tahu isi telepon yang baru saja diterimanya.

Wu Fan mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Ada apa? Aku belum menyelesaikan dokumen ini,"

"Beliau berkata, malam ini akan diadakan ulang tahun kemenakan anda,"

Mata Wu Fan pun membola mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan sekretarisnya. Malam ini, keponakannya akan berulang tahun dan umurnya akan genap lima tahun. Tentu saja ia harus datang. Dengan panik, ia melirik arlojinya, sudah pukul 19.26 dan tidak lama lagi, pesta ulang tahun keluarga tersebut akan segera digelar.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Tolong rapikan meja kerjaku," seru Wu Fan, mengambil jasnya dan segera berlari keluar, menuju tempat parkir.

Kai menghela napas, ia sedikit tak habis pikir. Mengapa atasannya begitu menyukai anak kecil, padahal dengan wajah seramnya itu, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan image-nya. Apalagi Wu Fan seseorang yang patuh dengan orang tuanya. "Ck ck .."

Kyungsoo, sekretaris Wu Fan yang lainnya baru saja masuk, "Kemana tuan Wu?"

"Pulang. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Saudaranya menelepon untuk segera pulang,"

Kai tersenyum, "Yah, ibunya juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Dia benar-benar patuh pada orang tuanya dan juga menyayangi anak kecil,"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Mungkin dia sudah harus menikah sekarang,"

"Dan .. mungkin kita juga harus memulai hidup baru sekarang," timpal Kai, menyeringai tipis sedangkan Kyungsoo memukul lengannya, malu dengan perkataan kekasihnya.

* * *

 **新娘** **(Bride)**

Chapter One

Rated : T

Cast : Zi Tao, Wu Fan, Sehun, Lu Han, Joonmyeon, Yi Xing, Jongdae, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo and others

Note : **This Fic is from ajib4ff idea :) I am just help her to make this Fic**

Warn : YAOI! Typo everywhere!

Not Like it? Get away!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it~

.

.

* * *

 _Kim Jongdae—Pria dewasa dan berkharisma, berumur 58 tahun. Suami dari Xiumin. Berdarah Korea. Status ; sudah menikah dan memiliki empat orang anak lelaki._

 _Xiumin—Pria imut dari Negara tirai bambu. Berumur 58 tahun. Istri dari Kim Jongdae. Memiliki wajah yang terlihat muda, walaupun sudah berumur. Status ; sudah menikah dan memiliki empat orang anak lelaki._

 _Wu Fan—Pria tampan berumur 35 tahun. Putra pertama dari pasangan Kim Jongdae dan Xiumin. Menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya yang kini beralih kedalam genggamannya. Status ; single._

 _Yi Xing—Pria pemalu, berumur 31 tahun. Putra kedua dari pasangan Kim Jongdae dan Xiumin. Status ; sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan._

 _Joonmyeon—Pria cerdas yang menjabat sebagai suami Yi Xing. Berumur 33 tahun. Menantu dari pasangan Kim Jongdae dan Xiumin. Berdarah Korea seperti ayah mertuanya. Status ; sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan._

 _Lu Han—Pria berwajah manis ini berumur 29 tahun. Putra ketiga dari pasangan Kim Jongdae dan Xiumin. Memiliki perusahaan tersendiri. Status ; sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak lelaki._

 _Sehun—Pria berwajah datar yang menjaabat sebagai suami Lu Han sekaligus sekretarisnya. Berumur 28 tahun. Berdarah Korea. Senang mengejek, sama seperti istrinya. Status ; sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak lelaki._

 _Chanyeol—Pria ceria yang merupakan putra bungsu dari pasangan Kim Jongdae dan Xiumin. Berumur 27 tahun. Baru saja menamatkan sekolahnya. Status ; sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak lelaki._

 _Baekhyun—Pria yang penuh kejutan ini istri dari Chanyeol. Berumur 26 tahun. Berdarah Korea. Memiliki usaha kecil-kecilan yang baru saja dibangunnya. Status ; sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak lelaki._

 _Kai & Kyungsoo—Sekretaris Wu Fan yang sama-sama dari Negeri ginseng. Keduanya berumur 27 tahun. Keduanya sedang menjalin kasih walaupun belum menikah. Status ; single._

 _Mei Lie—gadis cilik berumur 5 tahun. Putri dari pasangan Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon._

 _Gin Quan—bocah menggemaskan berumur 3 tahun. Putra dari pasangan Lu Han dan Sehun._

 _Jungwoon—bayi manja yang baru saja lahir. Putra dari pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

* * *

Wu Fan sampai tepat pukul 8 malam setelah melewati macet yang sangat panjang. Dengan cepat ia berlari, masuk kedalam rumahnya sembari menggandeng sebuah kado berbungkus kertas warna-warni. Ia tersenyum melihat keponakannya yang sudah berdiri didepan kue bertingkat dengan kursi sebagai tumpuan badan kecilnya. Nampak lilin ulang tahun yang bertuliskan angka lima itu belum tertiup, yang berarti bahwa si malaikat kecil menunggu kehadiran Wu Fan.

"Uncle Fan!"—si gadis cilik sudah memekik gembira melihat kehadiran Wu Fan.

"Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè, Mei Lie," ujar Wu Fan, menaruh kadonya tepat disamping kue ulang tahun Mei Lie dan segera memeluk anak manis itu.

Lu Han yang melihat Mei Lie dipeluk begitu erat oleh Wu Fan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sendiri lagi, ge? Seharusnya kau membawa pasangan kemari! Bukannya malah bermesra ria dengan keponakanmu," celoteh Lu Han, bermaksud menyindir kakak lelakinya karena hanya membawa kado bersamanya.

Mei Lie mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku wanita, Aunty! Uncle Fan akan menikah bersamaku ketika aku sudah besar," celetuknya, kemudian mengecup pipi Wu Fan.

Wu Fan tertawa, "Iya, nanti uncle akan menikahi gadis manis ini. Sekarang, ayo ucapkan permohonan dan meniup lilin ulang tahunmu,"—ia menurunkan Mei Lie dari gendongannya ke atas kursi. Si gadis kecil pun dengan segera mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon agar ia cepat besar, supaya bisa menikahi pamannya. Lalu dengan cepat ia meniup lilin itu.

Joonmyeon, suami Yi Xing sejak enam tahun lalu, menghampiri anak perempuannya dan mengecup pipi kanan Mei Lie. Merasa senang karena sekarang anaknya sudah berumur lima tahun. Yi Xing pun datang menghampiri dan mencium pipi kiri Mei Lie.

Semuanya merasa senang karena si kecil Mei Lie sudah berumur lima tahun. Acara potong kue pun diadakan. Walaupun Mei Lie belum bisa memotong kue dengan benar, ia memotong kue pertamanya dan diserahkannya pada Xiumin, grandma-nya. "Oh, terima kasih, Mei Lie,"

.

.

Para orang dewasa sedang menikmati makanan mewah dimeja makan, sedangkan para anak-anak dibiarkan bermain. Wu Fan melirik kearah Chanyeol, satu-satunya adik lelakinya yang memiliki nama Korea seperti ayahnya. "Dimana Baekhyun, Chan?"

Chanyeol menunjuk kearah kamar, "Dia sedang berusaha menidurkan Jungwoon,"

"Berapa umur Jungwoon sekarang?" Tanya Wu Fan.

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah makanannya, kemudian berpikir sebentar, berusaha mengingat berapa umur anak lelakinya, "Eum .. tiga bulan,"

Wu Fan mengangguk, saat ia ingin kembali bertanya, Jongdae langsung menyela, "Kau masih lajang, Wu Fan?"

Pria tampan itu menghela napas. Dalam hati, ia merasa kesal karena ayahnya terus saja bertanya hal itu, padahal beliau sudah tahu bahwa ia belum memiliki kekasih, "Masih, Baba,"

Lu Han tertawa renyah, "Wu Fan-ge kan tidak pintar mencari pasangan, Baba,"

"Diam kau, Lu," sungut Wu Fan.

Sehun ikut menyeletuk, "Apa Wu Fan-ge yakin tidak ingin menikah? Umur gege sudah 35 tahun, dan seharusnya gege sudah menikah,"

Yi Xing berdehem, "Habiskan dulu makanan kalian,"

Wu Fan tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Yi Xing. Adiknya itu memang yang paling rela membelanya dibandingkan Lu Han dan Chanyeol, yang terus membuatnya jengkel. Xiumin makan dengan tenang dan segera menghabiskan makanannya. Ia memang hanya mengambil bagian sedikit karena tidak ingin berat badannya bertambah.

"Wu Fan, Mama ingin bertemu denganmu setelah ini," seru Xiumin.

Wu Fan memutar bola matanya, jengah. Ia sudah pasti bisa menduga bahwa Ibunya itu akan membicarakan masalah pernikahan. "Aku selesai makan," ujarnya kesal, dengan terburu-buru, ia pergi dari ruang makan dan segera berhambur dengan keponakan-keponakannya yang sedang menyusun lego. "Ingin uncle bantu?"

Mei Lie menoleh dan langsung mengangguk, sedangkan Gin Quan, anak Lu Han dan Sehun, menggeleng, "Jin Chuan (Gin Quan) bica cendili, uncle .." gumamnya pelan. Maklumlah, sebagai anak lelaki, instingnya pasti akan menuntutnya untuk kerja keras dan mandiri.

Mei Lie mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalau begitu uncle bantu Mei Lie saja!"

Wu Fan hanya tertawa dan segera saja membantu si Mei Lie kecil menyusun lego-lego itu menjadi rumah. Sedangkan Gin Quan, yang baru berumur tiga tahun itu, entah menyusun apa. Yang pasti, ia hanya terus bergumam tentang pesawat.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar kamar dan mendapati saudara iparnya sedang membangun lego bersama anak kecil. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera menuju ruang makan. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan segera mengambil bagiannya.

"Kulihat Wu Fan-ge bermain bersama anak-anak. Kupikir Wu Fan-ge memang harus menikah secepat mungkin," ucap Baekhyun.

"Dia memang harus menikah. Dia sudah tua sekarang!" pekik Lu Han, lalu menyendok sup kedalam mulutnya.

"Kalian ini .. biarkan Wu Fan-ge yang menentukan kapan dia akan menikah," sahut Yi Xing, menyuapkan daging kemulut suaminya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kupikir Wu Fan-ge memang sudah seharusnya menikah, Yi Xing-ge,"

"Hei hei! Joonmyeon-ge bisa makan sendiri tanpa perlu kau suapi seperti itu, ge!" seru Lu Han, sedikit tak nyaman melihat Yi Xing menyuapi suaminya layaknya seorang bayi. Joonmyeon pun langsung menyendok makanannya sendiri, sedangkan Yi Xing hanya menghela napas mendengar keluhan adiknya. Apa masalahnya jika ia menyuapi suaminya sendiri?

"Yi Xing-ge dan Joonmyeon-ge memang selalu bermesraan," timpal Sehun, terkekeh melihat rona merah di pipi Yi Xing. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa melihat pasangan Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing yang malu-malu.

"Aku akan menjodohkan Wu Fan jika begini kejadiannya," seruan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba membuat semua yang ada di meja makan menoleh.

Lu Han langsung saja tersedak, "Uhuk! Menjodohkan? Baba, apa kau yakin?! Wu Fan-ge pasti tidak akan mau!"

"Baba yakin. Lagipula, Baba sedih melihat Wu Fan terus saja melajang seperti itu. Tidak mempunyai pasangan padahal umurnya sudah 35 tahun," jawab Jongdae.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kurasa itu tepat, Baba. Lagipula gege memang sudah terlalu lama melajang. Terakhir kali kulihat ia pacaran saat ia pertama kali masuk kuliah,"

Xiumin meneguk teh hijaunya, lalu menoleh pada suaminya, "Siapa yang akan kau jodohkan dengan putraku, Jongdae? Apakah ia Korea?" tanyanya. Mengingat semua menantunya dari Korea, ingin membuat Xiumin memiliki menantu dari negeri yang sama dengannya, yaitu China. Yah, walaupun suaminya berdarah Korea, tetapi ia tetap menginginkan menantu China.

"Tenang saja, baobei. Kali ini marganya Huang," jawab Jongdae antusias.

Xiumin tersenyum cerah, "China? Ah, aku akan menyukainya,"

"Eung .. apa artinya Mama tidak menyukai kami?" sungut Sehun, mengingat dia menantu Korea, sama halnya seperti Suho dan Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Tentu saja Mama menyukai kalian semua," seru Xiumin, lalu menghabiskan teh hijaunya dan menoleh kearah ruang tamu. Ditatapnya Wu Fan beserta cucu-cucunya bermain disana dengan penuh gembira. Xiumin menghela napas melihatnya. "Kita juga tidak bisa memaksanya, Dae ..."

"Baobei, kita hanya akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di halaman rumah besok malam dengan keluarga Huang. Kita akan mencoba mempertemukan mereka terlebih dahulu. Jika Wu Fan tertarik, maka kita akan langsung menikahkan mereka," ujar Jongdae, menenangkan pria manis yang menjadi istrinya sejak 36 tahun lalu.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika si Huang itu yang tidak menyukai Wu Fan?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tenang saja, ia pasti akan menyukai Wu Fan-ge," timpal Yi Xing.

.

.

.

.

.

Wu Fan baru saja tiba di kantornya dan ia sudah mendapatkan pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ia menghela napas, ada apa sampai Yi Xing dan ibunya mengirimkan e-mail kepadanya?

Tangan Wu Fan dengan cekatan menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel-nya dan membuka e-mail Yi Xing. Terdapat sebuah foto dimana Mei Lie memeluk sebuah boneka panda besar. E-mail itu berbunyi, " _Xie xie uncle Fan! Aku menyayangi uncle –Mei Lie_ "

Wu Fan tersenyum, membalas pesan e-mail tersebut dengan menuliskan " _Uncle juga menyayangi Mei Lie^^_ " dan dengan cepat ia membuka e-mail dari Xiumin, ibunya.

" _Pulang cepatlah hari ini. Ada yang harus kau lihat malam ini –Xiu_ "—tulis ibunya dalam pesan e-mail tersebut. Wu Fan hanya menggeleng dan segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jasnya, tidak membalas e-mail tersebut. Toh, percuma juga jika ia membalasnya. Paling-paling jika ia bertanya, Xiumin hanya akan menjawab ' _tak perlu bertanya. Kau hanya harus pulang sebelum jam 7'_.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Wu," sapa Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Wu Fan mengangguk, "Selamat pagi, Kai, Kyung," sahutnya.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan dua buah gelas plastik, "Americano atau latte?"

Tanpa menjawab, Wu Fan langsung mengambil gelas berisi Americano dan dengan santai berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ia meneguk minuman tersebut sebelum kembali memulai rutinitasnya sehari-hari, bekerja dengan sebuah benda elektronik bernama laptop dan juga lembaran dokumen-dokumen yang perlu dibaca dan ditandatangani.

Pikirannya masih terpenuhi dengan sebuah pesan e-mail yang di kirimkan oleh ibunya. Tumben-tumbennya Xiumin mengirimkan pesan semacam itu pada dirinya. Ini tidak biasa. Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang mendesak? Sebelumnya, jika memberitahu sesuatu, Xiumin pasti akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan pasti ia akan menghubungi sekretaris-nya, daripada memberitahu Wu Fan sendiri.

"Ada apa ..?" gumam Wu Fan, sembari menandatangi dokumen yang baru saja selesai dibacanya.

Tunggu.

Apa jangan-jangan Xiumin hanya ingin bertanya tentang pernikahan dan mengajukan beberapa calon istri dari kalangan berkelas?

Wajah Wu Fan seketika muram memikirkannya. Ia belum pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan meski ia sudah berapa kali menemui wanita cantik ataupun lelaki yang manis pula. Memang sih, Wu Fan sempat terpikirkan untuk memiliki istri dan juga mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu. Akan tetapi, ia berpikir, ia masih harus membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya sebagai pewaris dari orang tuanya dan membantu adik-adiknya.

Apalagi Yi Xing. Adik kesayangannya itu mengidap penyakit serius sejak kecil. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan adiknya harus pusing mencari sendiri biaya untuk berobat. Yah, walaupun Joonmyeon tidak semiskin yang ia pikirkan, hanya saja Wu Fan ingin agar adiknya tetap sehat. Cukuplah semua biaya biar Wu Fan yang akan menanggungnya, Joonmyeon, suami Yi Xing, hanya perlu menjaga adiknya dan memberikan kasih sayang sewajarnya.

Lu Han. Baru-baru ini saham perusahannya sedang menurun karena insiden dari pegawai kantornya. Tentu saja pada akhirnya Wu Fan harus memberikan setengah saham miliknya agar menjaga perusahaan adik manisnya itu dari kebangkrutan. Sehun yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris Lu Han sekaligus suaminya, akhir-akhir ini bahkan harus pulang larut, bahkan lebih larut dari Wu Fan agar bisa menyelesaikan sebagian tugas Lu Han, sementara istrinya pulang dan mengurus anak mereka.

Belum lagi Chanyeol. Ia baru saja menuntaskan kuliah kedua-nya di Korea dan baru saja menikah enam bulan yang lalu. Sekarang ia belum memiliki pekerjaan. Dan Wu Fan berjanji akan menyiapkan sebuah _resort_ hotel mewah di Korea sebagai usaha adik jahil-nya yang akan diurusnya nanti.

"Hhh,"—pria tampan itu menghela napas. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan membuatnya sedikit pusing.

 _ **Tok Tok!**_

"Masuk," seru Wu Fan begitu mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka dan masuklah Kai dengan kacamata min-nya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Wu. Saudara anda, Lu Han, menelepon dan mengatakan anda harus pulang sebelum jam 7, dan beliau berkata akan lebih baik jika anda pulang saat sore hari," ucapnya.

Wu Fan langsung memijit kening-nya saat mendengar ucapan Kai, "Ada apa lagi dengan anak nakal itu?" ujarnya jengkel.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Saya juga tidak begitu mengerti. Baiklah, saya mohon permisi," pamit Kai, membuka pintu coklat tersebut dan menghilang setelahnya.

Wu Fan benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Kapan ia akan datang?" Tanya Xiumin pada suaminya, Jongdae.

Jongdae melirik kearah jam dinding di ruang keluarga tersebut, "Sekitar jam 7 .. Wu Fan akan pulang sebelum jam 7 kan?"

Xiumin tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk menyeduh teh hijau daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. Ia juga tak begitu yakin jam berapa Wu Fan akan pulang. Terkadang putra pertamanya itu akan pulang lebih awal, dan terkadang pula sampai larut malam.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri kedua martuanya. "Kudengar ada yang datang nanti malam. Apakah si Huang yang Baba sebutkan?" tanyanya.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Tolong beritahu Yi Xing untuk membeli beberapa daging. Kita akan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut keluarga Huang,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi bersama Yi Xing-ge. Mumpung Jungwoon juga sudah tidur," ucap Baekhyun, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kamar Yi Xing.

* * *

"Aku pulang,"

Wu Fan memenuhi perintah Xiumin dan juga Lu Han untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan ia terheran-heran saat melihat tidak ada satupun orang didalam rumah. "Mama?" ucapnya memanggil. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan kamar orang tuanya. Namun tak ada juga. Tak lama, ia mendengar keributan dari halaman belakang. Ia pin bergegas menuju halaman belakang.

"Ada apa ini?" sahut Wu fan kebingungan.

Semuanya menoleh begitu mendengar suara Wu Fan. "Chanyeol! Sehun! Bantu Wu Fan untuk segera bersiap!" perintah Xiumin, sementara ia menata meja dan kursi bersama Yi Xing.

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun segera membawa Wu Fan menuju kamarnya. Si tampan yang tidak mengerti menolak untuk dibawa, "Hei, jelaskan dulu padaku!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Tidak lama lagi dia akan datang!" bantah Chanyeol.

Wu Fan hanya menghela napas saat kedua pria muda itu membawanya menuju kamarnya. Ia mengamati Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk memilih-milih pakaian didalam lemarinya. ' _Seperti perempuan saja_ '—pikirnya. Hampir seluruh pakaiannya terhambur, dan untunglah Chanyeol mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum aneh.

"Ayo, cepat pakai ini!" titahnya pada Wu Fan.

Wu Fan menyerngit, apa-apaan! Ia disuruh pakai celana selutut dengan sweater biru?! "Tidak. Pakaianku masih banyak yang jauh lebih bagus dari ini,"

"Ge, sudahlah pakai saja. Ini yang terbaik. Jarang melihatmu berpakaian santai, tahu," seru Sehun.

"Memang ada apa sampai-sampai kalian menyuruhku memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Wu Fan lagi.

"Aaah! Jangan banyak bertanya, gege semakin tua semakin cerewet saja!" pekik Chanyeol frustasi. "Aku dan Sehun akan menunggu di luar, dan gege sudah harus memakai pakaian itu. Dan oh, tunggu!"—ia mengacak rambut Wu Fan yang rapi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?!" bentak Wu Fan kesal. Rambutnya yang sudah ia tata dengan rapi malah diacak oleh adik jahilnya itu.

"Nah, begini kelihatan keren!" puji Chanyeol, lalu menarik sang kakak kehadapan cermin. Wu Fan melongo melihat model rambutnya sekarang. Kau tahu anjing poodle? Wu Fan berpikir rambutnya bagai rambut anjing poodle yang tidak pernah disisir.

.

.

"Kyaa, Wu Fan-ge! Kau tampan sekali!" Luhan terkejut melihat kakaknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Sweater biru yang kebesaran serta celana cream selutut itu benar-benar terpadu. Rambutnya yang baru saja ia sisir kembali membuat Chanyeol mengusap dagunya, "Yak, gege! Kenapa kau mengubah tatanan rambutmu?"

Wu Fan mendelik, "Tsk, kau ingin membuatku terlihat konyol?"

"Ya sudahlah. Tidak lama lagi dia akan datang, iya kan, Baba?"

Jongdae yang sedang membaca koran menoleh, kemudian mengangguk dan kembali kepada kertas abu-abu hitam itu. Perempatan langsung muncul didahi Wu Fan, "Dia? Siapa?"

Chanyeol menggendikan bahunya, "Yah, nanti gege juga akan—,"

"HEI! HEI! DIA SUDAH DATANG! SI HUANG SUDAH TIBA!"

Semuanya langsung berlari menuju ruang depan begitu mendengar teriakan Lu Han, meninggalkan Wu Fan yang kebingungan sendiri. Si Huang? Siapa itu? Dengan sekali helaan napas, ia melangkah, menuju ruang depan.

Namun ...

"Ah, selamat malam .."

Si Huang sudah muncul dihadapannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hei hei^^**

 **Ini fanfic baru :3 semoga suka ya**

 **Fanfic ini idenya dari ajib4ff, saya hanya membantunya untuk menuliskan ff ini. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan dan gaje :v**

 **Kali ini yang dijelasin cuma keluarganya Wu Fan dulu ya. Chapt dpn baru keluarganya Huang :v**

 **Review yo rek :)**

* * *

 _Sign,_

 _._

 _._

 _blankRa09_


	2. Chapter 2

Mata Wu Fan mengerjap berulang kali begitu melihat sosok dihadapannya. Chanyeol dan Lu Han berharap-harap bahwa Wu Fan akan memberikan respon yang baik. Sedangkan Yi Xing tersenyum pelan dengan penuh harapan seperti kedua adiknya. Jongdae dan Xiumin pun tiba-tiba muncul, penasaran dengan reaksi putranya.

Mata elang itu masih mengerjap, hingga mulutnya terbuka sedikit, "Kau ... –

.. –Siapa?"

* * *

 **新娘** **(Bride)**

Chapter Two

Rated : T

Cast : Zi Tao, Wu Fan, Sehun, Lu Han, Joonmyeon, Yi Xing, Jongdae, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo and others

Note : **This Fic is from ajib4ff idea :) I am just help her to make this Fic**

Warn : YAOI! Typo everywhere!

Not Like it? Get away!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it~

.

.

* * *

 _Huang Zi Tao—Pria manis berumur 24 tahun. Baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di luar negeri dan berencana untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di negeri ginseng. Status ; single._

 _Huang Shuo—Ayah dari Huang Zi Tao, berumur 54 tahun. Bersahabat erat dengan Kim Jongdae. Status ; sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra._

 _Huang Zhin Jie—Ibu dari Huang Zi Tao, berumur 54 tahun. Seorang pria yang merupakan mantan atlit basket. Status ; sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra._

* * *

Ini gila. Siapa lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya? Siapa dia yang dengan beraninya menyapa dirinya? Siapa dia yang langsung saja akrab dengan keluarganya? Wu Fan benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali. Ini ... menggelikan!

"Nah, Zi Tao, apa kesibukanmu sekarang?" Jongdae berseru sembari mengiris daging sapi panggang miliknya.

Lelaki itu, yang mengaku-ngaku namanya Huang Zi Tao, menjawab dengan senyum manis, "Ah .. saya bermaksud melanjutkan kuliah di Korea, dan saat ini ingin membuka cafe kecil-kecilan. Lumayan untuk belajar berusaha selagi saya masih muda,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk-angguk, "Kau anak tunggal bukan, Zi Tao?" tanyanya.

Kali ini giliran si pemuda Huang yang mengangguk, namun, belum sempat ia mengucapkan sepatah kata, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa badannya bergoyang. Mei Lie, si putri cilik, datang menghampiri Zi Tao dan mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca ia meringis, "Uuuh ..."

Semua terkejut melihat si gadis tampak seperti akan menangis, terlebih Wu Fan. Ada apa dengan kemenakannya?!

"Ada apa, manis?"—dan dengan penuh kelembutan, Zitao menunduk sembari mengusap kepala Mei Lie.

.

.

 _Saat itu, Wu Fan berpikir ia merasa aneh sesaat._

.

.

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu, Uncle ..." Mei Lie mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, seraya meminta untuk dipeluk. Zi Tao terkekeh mendengarnya. Semua terkejut, lagi. Terlebih Wu Fan. Tidak biasanya Mei Lie ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Wu Fan yakin betul kalau Mei Lie belum pernah bertemu dengan Zi Tao.

Tetapi dengan si Huang ini ...

 _This is insane_

"Oh, tentu saja, _sweatheart_ ," Zi Tao kembali tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Mei Lie dan mendudukkannya di pahanya sendiri. Xiumin dan Jongdae tersenyum senang begitu mengetahui bahwa Zi Tao juga menyukai anak kecil, sama seperti Wu Fan.

Xiumin mengangkat poci teh dan menuangkan teh beraroma melati tersebut ke dalam cangkir Zi Tao, "Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibumu? Mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya Bibi Xiu .. syukurlah mereka berdua tetap sehat sampai sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini Mama lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain golf. Oh, Tuhan! Hampir saja aku lupa," Zi Tao bergumam kecil, lalu kembali menatap Xiumin dengan mata bulan sabitnya, "Mama dan Baba benar-benar meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut malam ini ... mereka berjanji akan membayarnya dengan mengajak anda berdua berlibur ke spa milik Baba di pulau Jeju,"

"Itu tidak masalah!" Xiumin tertawa pelan mendengar janji yang diucapkan Zi Tao, "Yang penting kau datang, dan sampaikan salamku pada kedua orangtuamu nanti, ya,"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk kemudian menyesap perlahan teh melatinya, diikuti Mei Lie yang mulai makan di pangkuannya.

Lengan Wu Fan mulai gatal dan langsung saja menyikut Chanyeol, "Hei, siapa dia?"

"Ck," sang adik mendecak, "Namanya Huang Zi Tao, putra dari perusahaan Huang ' _ **Zi**_ _ **L**_ _ **ea**_ ', dia rekan bisnis Baba,"

"Aku tahu itu!" bisik Wu Fan, "Maksudku, secara rinci. Siapa dia?"

"Tanyakan pada asistenmu,"

"Hei, jangan mulai! Beri tahu saja, kau ini!"

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahan. Wu Fan terus saja memaksanya memberi tahu secara detail siapa identitas Huang Zi Tao. Kenapa ia tidak menanyakannya sendiri saja? Dia kan juga tidak tahu keterangan lebih tentang Huang Zi Tao.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Dengan sekali hentakkan, Chanyeol menarik perhatian seluruh orang di meja makan, bahkan anaknya Jungwoon yang sedang tertidur di pelukan Baekhyun pun terkejut.

"Zi Tao-ya! Wu Fan-ge, ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentangmu, bolehkah?"

Mata Wu Fan mulai membelalak mendengar ucapan adiknya.

Zi Tao menggendikan bahu, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Nah," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Wu Fan, "Mulailah bertanya dan berhenti mendesakku,"

' _Sial. Sial. Sialan._ '—Dan sekarang, putra sulung Jongdae itu mulai mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak mau malu didepan tamu, Wu Fan mulai tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk sedikit, "Kau ... kuliah dari luar negeri, bukan? Dimana kau kuliah?"

" _Puuff_ ,"—akhirnya muncul juga si biang kerok. Lu Han mulai pura-pura terkejut mendengar ucapan Wu Fan, berusaha menggoda kakaknya sekaligus membuat heran si tamu. Wu Fan langsung saja menatapnya tajam, andai saja Lu Han duduk disampingnya, mungkin lengannya sudah memerah karena cubitan Wu Fan.

"Sebelumnya aku kuliah di China, namun karena Baba menginginkan pendidikanku jauh lebih tinggi, dan Mama juga mengizinkannya, akhirnya aku kuliah di Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Lumayan susah untuk masuk kesana, tapi untunglah aku bisa masuk disana," Zi Tao terus menjawab pertanyaan yang lainnya, bahkan daging sapinya pun belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, "Ha?! Bukankah itu universitas terbaik di dunia?! Yaampun Zi Tao! Kau sangat beruntung bisa masuk disana!"

Wu Fan pun sama terkejutnya. Massachusetts Institute of Technology? Ya Tuhan .. anak ini bukan main! "L-lalu ... kenapa kau ingin kuliah lagi di Korea?"

Si Huang hanya tersenyum tipis, "Entahlah .. orang-orang mengatakan 'jika pendidikan semakin tinggi dan semakin lama, maka tentulah ia berkualitas', mungkin ini yang membuatku ingin mendaki pendidikan jauh lebih lama,"

Wu Fan menggangguk sejenak, kemudian menatap kembali mata Zi Tao, "Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu aku berulang tahun, dan sekarang usiaku 24 tahun,"

 _ **Jedaarr!**_

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, seluruh keluarga Kim dibuat terkejut oleh jawaban Zi Tao. 24 tahun?! Yaampun, perbedaan usia Wu Fan dan Zi Tao 11 tahun! Dan bagaimana bisa Jongdae ingin menjodohkan Zi Tao yang masih sangat muda kepada Wu Fan yang usianya sudah kepala tiga? Ini tak wajar!

"K-kau .. 24 tahun?"—Wu Fan masih dalam keterkejutannya. Yah, memang sih, Zi Tao memang masih kelihatan muda dari penampilannya yang modis. Tapi, Wu Fan benar-benar tidak menyangka ia semuda itu. Pikirnya Zi Tao pasti berusia 26 seperti Baekhyun ataupun 27 seperti Chanyeol. Dan ternyata ..

 _Yang benar saja_

Zi Tao mengangguk lucu, lalu mengambil garpu dan dengan mahir menggunakan pisau dan garpu sebagai alat makannya. Akhirnya, ia bisa menyantap daging panggang tersebut walaupun sudah mulai dingin. Semua terdiam. Jongdae dan Xiumin saling pandang. Mereka mengingat betul bahwa Zhin Jie, Ibu Zi Tao berkata bahwa umur anaknya sudah sangat dewasa. Ah, tapi yasudahlah. Jika Wu Fan memang ditakdirkan bersama Zi Tao, maka secepat mungkin mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Mei Lie yang mulai mengantuk, lama-kelamaan bersender pula pada Zi Tao. Dengkuran halusnya membuat Zi Tao terkekeh, maka ia berhenti mengunyah makanan dan mengusap kepala gadis manis itu. "Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar manis. Sudah lama aku menginginkan seorang adik .. tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain dan membiarkanku menjadi anak tunggal," si pemuda Huang mulai berceloteh.

"Mungkin ... kau ditakdirkan untuk memiliki anak, bukan adik,"

Dan seluruh pasang mata orang dewasa tertuju pada Wu Fan. Tidak terkecuali si paling muda Zi Tao. Pipi gembil itu, entah mengapa memerah dan Wu Fan mulai tertegun melihatnya. Sementara Lu Han yang tak tahan untuk menggoda kakaknya, mulai menyekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak menyeletuk selagi Wu fan memandang Zi Tao yang menunduk.

"A-ah .. ge-gege ini! Tentu saja Zi Tao akan ditakdirkan untuk mempunyai anak! Hahaha,"—hingga akhirnya, tawa hambar Yi Xing lah yang menghancurkan suasana roman itu.

"Oh, yah, kau benar," gumam Wu Fan, sadar dari lamunannya dan dengan terburu-buru meneguk jus apelnya.

Zi Tao terkekeh sedikit, "Itu benar, Yi Xing-ge,"—lalu tiba-tiba ia memandang Yi Xing, "Tidak apa-apakan?"

"Tentu saja, Zi Tao didi-ku," Yi Xing tersenyum manis, "Kau boleh memanggil aku gege, aku tentu akan senang mendengarnya,"

"Hei, Zi Tao! Kau juga harus memanggilku gege, ya!" sungut Lu Han.

Si pemuda Huang kembali tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, Lu-ge,"

Wu Fan terdiam. Awalnya, sungguh, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Ia malah kesal. Orang asing yang berusaha akrab dengan keluargamu dan kepiawaiannya yang berani menjadi supel, siapa yang tidak kesal? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang ia malah jadi terpikat?

Alis Wu Fan berkerut. Tidak! Ia sudah dengan pandai menyusun balok-balok bata didalam hatinya selama 15 tahun agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menghancurkannya. Dan Huang Zi Tao? Pria muda ini? Hanya dengan sekali saja, balok batanya retak? Yaampun, Wu Fan akan berpikir keras sampai tak tertidur malam ini.

.

.

.

"Mei Lie tidur dengan pulas," Zi Tao mengusap kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin. Angin malam memang membuatnya sedikit kedinginan.

Wu Fan menengok, menatapi pemuda disampingnya yang terus saja meniup tangannya kemudian menempelkannya pada pipi gembil itu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Lu Han, Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga Sehun yang mengintip dari balik tirai. Lalu Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon yang beralasan pergi menidurkan Mei Lie, padahal anak mereka sudah terlelap. Dan kedua orang tuanya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka juga ikut meninggalkan Wu Fan berdua saja dengan Zi Tao.

 _Terlalu mudah ditebak_

Wu Fan sudah tahu rencana mereka. Membuatnya mengenal Zi Tao jauh lebih dalam, membuatnya mengakrabkan diri dengan Zi Tao, dan membuatnya berdua saja dengan Zi Tao. Haruskah Wu Fan mengatakan kalau ini bukan perjodohan mendadak?

"Wu Fan,"—tiba-tiba saja, Zi Tao memanggil. Sang pemilik nama pun menoleh, "Ya?"

"Namamu Wu Fan, bukan?" tanya Zi Tao.

"Oh, i-iya ... kau .. bisa memanggilku .. gege .."— _Holy crap!_ Kenapa Wu Fan harus terbata-bata?!

Pria manis itu sedikit tersentak, "Gege? Ah, maafkan aku,"

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

Zi Tao menundukkan kepalanya, "Harusnya sejak awal aku memanggilmu gege ... tapi .. sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata lebih tua dariku .."

Wu Fan terdiam sejenak. Wow. Semuda itukah dia?

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang menurutmu lebih tua dariku?"

Si manis tersenyum kecut, dengan pipi yang mulai memerah karena kedinginan, ia berdehem, "Ehm ... menurutku .. kalian semua terlihat muda. Kalau begitu, berapa umur gege?"

Wu Fan jelas tahu kalau Zi Tao mulai berbohong, ia pasti tidak ingin mengatakan siapa yang kelihatan berbeda dari umurnya karena ingin menjaga rasa hormat orang tersebut. Pemuda disampingnya bahkan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wu Fan menyukainya. "35 tahun,"

Lucu sekali melihat reaksi Zi Tao. Matanya membulat sedikit dan mulutnya terbuka perlahan. Lengkap dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang tertutup angin, dan tembemnya pipi itu sangat menggemaskan menurut versi Wu Fan. Tak tahan, bujangan tua itu tertawa, "Terkejut?" serunya.

Zi Tao mengangguk, "Y-yah .. menurutku gege kelihatan sangat muda .. apalagi pakaian yang gege pakai, terkesan sangat kasual bak gaya anak muda,"

"Haha, benarkah? Menurutku pakaian ini sangat aneh," sahut Wu Fan sambil menarik sedikit sweater biru yang dipakainya.

"Lalu mengapa memakainya ge?" Zi Tao memiringkan kepalanya, "Gege sangat aneh, seseorang pasti tidak akan mau memakai sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh kecuali ada hal yang mendesak," lanjutnya.

Wu Fan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring, ' _Mungkin bertemu denganmu adalah hal yang mendesak_ ' pikirnya.

"Ah, sudah malam!"—si manis berseru kemudian berdiri. Tatapannya mengarah sebentar kearah langit, lalu menoleh kepada Wu Fan yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Kau ingin pulang?"—Jujur saja, Wu Fan sedikit kecewa.

Zi Tao mengangguk. Keduanya pun berjalan memasuki rumah, Wu Fan mendelik kearah empat serangkai sialan yang berpura-pura bersantai di sofa yang terus bersiul-siul. Zi Tao membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "Gege, aku ingin pamit pulang dulu. Hari sudah malam dan mungkin Mama dan Baba akan mengkhawatirkanku,"

Begitu Zi Tao mengucapkan kata ' _pamit_ ', tiba-tiba saja, Jongdae, Xiumin, Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar mereka. Wu Fan memutar bola matanya. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan jika sedang jengah. Pasti keempat orang itu mencuri dengar dari kamar mereka. Yah, kamar mereka dekat dengan halaman belakang.

"Paman Jongdae, Bibi Xiu, Yi Xing-ge, Joonmyeon-ge, saya mohon pamit .. terimakasih banyak atas jamuannya. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan bisa mengenal keluarga Kim lebih jauh," ucap Zi Tao penuh sopan.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Besok-besok datanglah kemari. Kita minum teh bersama, okay?"

"Akan saya usahakan, tawaran anda sangat menggoda, Bibi Xiu,"—senyum lima jari Zi Tao mengembang bersama dengan tawanya Xiumin. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi .."

Saat Zi Tao sudah melangkah, tiba-tiba saja Jongdae menyikut lengan Wu Fan yang melamun, "Antar dia,"

Mata Wu Fan membelalak, "Ha? Untuk apa?!"

"Sudah jangan melawan. Cepat antar dia pulang," Jongdae tetap saja bersikeras, dan tak mau berdebat, ia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Wu Fan menghela napas. Untuk apa ia mengantar Zi Tao padahal anak itu sendiri membawa mobilnya? "Oh, ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan semua ini!" rutuk Wu Fan, namun kakinya mulai berjalan menyusul Zi Tao.

Lu Han mendecih, "Dasar pedofil! Bilang saja kau menyukai Zi Tao," umpatnya, berbisik agar Wu Fan tak mendengarnya.

Yi Xing yang berada disebelah adiknya menyerngit, "Kau juga pedofil, Lu,"

Sementara Sehun tertawa menggoda dan Chanyeol tertawa mengejek, Lu Han mulai menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege tidak perlu serepot ini," Zi Tao menghela napas saat Wu Fan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Pria tampan itu menoleh, tertegun mendengar ucapan Zi Tao, lalu segera keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. "Ini .. bukan seberapa,"

Zi Tao terkekeh pelan, lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan ikut keluar dari mobil, "Haruskah aku mengantarmu pulang, ge?"

Wu Fan tersenyum tipis, "Masuklah," ucapnya sambil melemparkan kunci mobil yang diterima baik oleh pemiliknya. Mengingat sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, tentu saja Wu Fan harus segera pergi dan membiarkan anak perawan(?) masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"... Hati-hati, ge .."

.

.

 _Percayalah_

 _._

 _Wu Fan senang_

.

.

* * *

Yi Xing mengangkat roti yang baru saja dipanggangnya, lalu mengoleskannya dengan selai blueberry dan diberikannya pada sang putri. Mei Lie dengan cepat melahapnya hingga taburan-taburan roti tersisa di bibir kecilnya.

"Mama .. Jin Chuan mana?" Gin Quan segera saja merengek kepada Lu Han yang baru saja bangun.

"Iya, iya .. tunggu sebentar,"—sambil terkantuk-kantuk, Lu Han menyiapkan roti dalam panggangan sementara ia membuatkan susu cokelat kesukaan anaknya. Sehun dan Joonmyeon bergabung didalam dapur. Joonmyeon langsung saja mengecup Yi Xing dan Mei Lie, kemudian berlalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sehun duduk di meja makan, menunggu susu vanilla buatan Lu Han datang.

"Lu Han, tolong siapkan teh untukku," seruan Wu Fan tiba-tiba menyeruak memenuhi ruangan dapur. Ia sudah siap berangkat menuju kantornya dengan sangat rapi. Matanya lalu menoleh kearah Mei Lie yang berusaha mengambil serbet. Dengan cpat ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Mei Lie dan mengecup pipi kemenakannya, "Selamat pagi Mei Lie," senyumnya.

Mei Lie diam saja. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian merengek meminta diturunkan. Alis Wu Fan naik sebelah, ia sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap kemenakannya. "Ada apa, hm?"

Yi Xing hanya terkekeh dan menghidangkan beberapa muffin di meja makan. "Dia sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, ge,"

Wu Fan tambah heran, kemudian Mei Lie memonyongkan bibirnya, "Itu benar! Aku sudah tidak suka uncle Fan lagi .. aku sukanya pada uncle Ji Tao saja, uncle Ji Tao imut tidak seperti uncle Fan. Uncle Fan mukanya seperti harimau,"

"Bwahahaha! Rasain!" Lu Han tertawa mengejek, melihat reaksi Wu fan yang baru saja mendengar ucapan Mei Lie.

Seperti harimau?

"Uncle tampan-tampan begini kok dibilang seperti harimau?"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Jongdae dan Xiumin baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka dan segera duduk dimeja makan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ma. Hanya perdebatan kecil antara Mei Lie dan Wu Fan-ge," sahut Yi Xing, mengangkat Mei Lie dari kursi dan mengantarnya menuju bus sekolah paud yang sudah menunggu didepan halaman rumahnya.

Keluarga besar itu pun makan dengan tenang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut bergabung setelah baru saja mandi, lalu Joonmyeon pun segera duduk dimeja makan. Yi Xing ikut bergabung setelah mengantar Mei Lie dan menghidangkan yogurt untuk Jongdae dan suaminya.

"Jadi," Xiumin menuangkan teh ginsengnya kedalam cangkir, "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Zi Tao, Wu Fan?"

Wu Fan meneguk teh kemudian menatap sang Ibu, "Maksud Mama?"

"Tidak usah sok bodoh, kau sudah tahu bahwa kami bermaksud mempertemukanmu dengan Zi Tao," jawab Xiumin, menatap tajam pada putra sulungnya.

"Tidak ada," Wu Fan membalas ucapan Ibunya. Ia pun melanjutkan memakan telur dan daging sapinya dengan tenang.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, "Serius, ge. Apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

"Dia sopan,"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Wu Fan. Memang benar kalau Zi Tao anak yang sopan. Tetapi ..

"Wah, gege benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan,"—Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Wu Fan sampai saat ini belum juga ingin mempunyai kekasih.

Jongdae menatap anak lelaki dewasanya itu dengan sangat tajam. Hingga seluruh orang yang berada dimeja makan merasa terintimidasi. "Wu Fan, jangan membuatku marah. Kau tahu maksud saudaramu bukanlah tentang hal yang seperti itu. Jadi beri kami jawaban sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menanam saham di perusahaan Kwon,"

Mata kecoklatan itu langsung saja melebar, "Apa?! Baba, yang benar saja! Kau ingin memberikan kepercayaanmu pada Kwon Ji Young?! Jangan lupa kalau dia itu musuh bebuyutan perusahaan Kim sejak dulu, Baba!" teriak Wu Fan tak terima.

"Oleh karena itu, cepat berikan kami jawabanmu yang sebenarnya,"

Lagi-lagi Wu Fan terdiam. Jujur saja, ia sedikit malu mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin ia langsung menyukai seorang pria muda yang baru saja ditemuinya kemarin malam. Lagi pula, jika harus menyukai seseorang, memerlukan beberapa tahap. Namun, Wu Fan sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana cara Zi Tao masuk perlahan-lahan kedalam hatinya.

Wu Fan sudah memikirkannya semalaman, sungguh. Ia sudah lama tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Walaupun orang disekelilingnya terus saja mengajarinya untuk mengenal lebih dalam akan arti sebuah perasaan kasih sayang. Wu Fan mempunyai kasih sayang, tentu saja! Tetapi, kasih sayang miliknya bukanlah seperti cinta para saudaranya pada pasangan mereka.

Jika memang Wu Fan tidak tahu apa itu cinta, lalu Huang Zi Tao itu apa?

 _His true love_

"Ya,"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Ya apa, ge?" Baekhyun menyahut.

Wu Fan melirik, kemudian berdehem, "Ehm .. ya .. aku menyukainya,"

Dan Lu Han, Chanyeol, Sehun serta Baekhyun langsung saja bersorak. Bahkan Gin Quan ikut bersorak, walaupun sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ini kabar gembira! Akhirnya gege akan menikah!" seru Lu Han, sementara Wu Fan langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan adiknya, Jongdae, Xiumin, Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "A .. apa kau bilang?"

"Gege akan menikah dengan Huang Zi Tao! Benarkan Baba?"

Anggukan Jongdae membuat Wu Fan semakin pusing.

Yi Xing yang melihat kakaknya kelimpungan, segera memberikannya air, "Gege kau tak apa?"

Yang lain mulai bingung saat Wu Fan mulai meneguk kasar air tersebut dan segera berdiri dari kursi, berjalan terburu-buru ke kamarnya, mengambil kunci mobil dan hendak segera pergi ke kantor. Dengan cepat, mereka semua mencegat Wu Fan sebelum si bujangan tua itu pergi.

"Ge, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yi Xing.

"Aku baik saja,"

"Pasti Gege terkejut dengan ucapanku tadi. Maaf ge, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut, tapi memang Baba akan menikahkanmu dengan Huang Zi Tao,"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya!"

"APA?!"

.

"Aku tidak akan menikah!"

Hingga mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum, meninggalkan keluarga Kim yang memandangnya cemas.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HALLOO READERS-KU YANG CAKEP JELITAAA ^^**

 **MAAFKAN DAKU YANG TELAH MENINGGALKANMUUU**

 **Oke, ira bener2 minta maaf, sungguhan deh. Ira udah ga lanjut ff dan meninggalkan fic2 ira menumpuk.**

 **TUGAS! Adalah alasan utama ira harus meninggalkan sebentar dunia ffn.**

 **Harusnya fic ini udah lanjut chapt 4, tapi masih chapt 2 #tabok saja ira**

 **Oiya, chapt depan bakal muncul saingannya Wupan lo :v**

 **Dan ira juga minta izin, kalao update ffnya gabisa secepat keinginan kalian. Ira hanyalah makhluk sosial yang tak luput dari kesalahan, oleh karena itu maafkanlah readersku tersayang :3**

 **Thank you so much buat yang udah ingatin ira tentang lanjutan ff sampai pm ira :D**

 **BIG THANKS TOO BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAPT 1, YANG UDAH NGE-FAV in, NGE-FOLLOW in FIC BERABE INIII!**

 **DONT, FORGET, Review yo rek :)**

* * *

 _Sign,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _blankRa09_


	3. Chapter 3

Menikah? Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja. Wu Fan tidak akan menikah. Ia lebih baik memilih untuk memujang dan melanjutkan kariernya daripada ia harus menikah. Lagipula ia dan Huang Zi Tao baru saja bertemu! Bagaimana bisa orangtuanya akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

—Oh God. Kepala Wu Fan rasanya pusing.

"Tuan? Tuan Wu? Tuan?"—dan tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo, sekretaris Wu Fan itu mengejutkannya. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya sebelah, keheranan melihat bos-nya yang tidak biasanya melamun. Tumben sekali melihat Wu Fan melamun disaat jam kerja. "Anda baik-baik saja, tuan?"

Wu Fan mengerjapkan mata elangnya, tersadar dari lamunannya akan pernikahan, "Ah, ya, ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Begini Tuan, baru saja perusahaan _**Zi Lea**_ menaikkan investasinya di perusahaan kita. Dan tak lama lagi, akan diadakan rapat saham di perusahaan beliau," ujar Kyungsoo, sembari menunjukkan data investasi kepemilikan perusahaan Wu Fan.

Wu Fan terkejut.

Ya Tuhan.

Orang tuanya dan keluarga Huang benar-benar tidak bercanda.

* * *

 **新娘** **(Bride)**

Chapter Three

Rated : T

Cast : Zi Tao, Wu Fan, Sehun, Lu Han, Joonmyeon, Yi Xing, Jongdae, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo and others

Note : **This Fic is from ajib4ff idea :) I am just help her to make this Fic**

Warn : YAOI! Typo everywhere!

Not Like it? Get away!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it~

.

.

* * *

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Baba?!"—suara Wu Fan mulai naik, dahinya mengerut, tangan kanannya memegang data para investator dan tangan kirinya memegang ponsel.

" _Ah, kau sudah tahu rupanya. Huang Shuo sudah menjadi investator terbesar di perusahaanmu. Ia mempunyai harapan yang besar kepadamu, Wu Fan,_ "

"Ya Tuhan, Baba. Serius, apa jangan-jangan ini masih terkait dengan perjodohan kemarin?" tanya Wu Fan.

Jongdae, yang berada di seberang telepon, terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan putra sulungnya, " _Tentu saja, Wu Fan. Bukankah ini bagus? Huang Shuo juga sepertinya mengharapkanmu menjadi menantu mereka. Sedangkan kau akan mendapatkan istri yang cantik dan berpendidikan,_ "

Wu Fan menepuk keningnya, seraya mendesah pelan. Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ia akan menikah dengan Zi Tao yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Bahkan perbedaan umur mereka sangat jauh, 11 tahun! Bisa-bisa Wu Fan akan dikira sebagai paman Zi Tao nantinya. "... Baiklah, Baba, aku tutup teleponnya," serunya pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Mama? Kenapa Mama senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Xiumin menoleh, mendapati Yi Xing yang baru saja selesai memasak makan siang. "Ah, hari ini Zi Tao akan datang untuk minum teh bersama,"

Yi Xing menghela napas, "Mama, bukankah Mama terlalu cepat? Baru saja kemarin kita bertemu dengannya. Pasti Zi Tao juga mempunyai kesibukan, Ma," ujar Yi Xing, kemudian ia duduk disamping Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Kau ini, justru Mama harus cepat-cepat! Zi Tao itu banyak yang suka! Bisa-bisa nanti Wu Fan terlambat dan Zi Tao menikah duluan dengan orang lain," sanggahnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

"Well, setuju maupun tidak, aku senang jika Wu Fan-ge juga senang. Jikapun Zi Tao memang baik untuknya, kenapa tidak?" sahut Yi Xing.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Tenang saja. Mama sudah tahu kalau Zi Tao itu pasti cocok dengan Wu Fan! Mama sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat anak mereka!"

Yi Xing menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya ampun ... orang tuanya sekarang sudah terpikat oleh Zi Tao.

.

Mobil silver kepunyaan Wu Fan itu melaju dengan sangat lambat di jalanan. Beberapa motor mulai mendahuluinya dan tak sedikit mobil yang memencet klaksonnya, meminta Wu Fan untuk mempercepat kelajuan kendaraannya. Wu Fan menghela napas. Ia tak habis pikir. Apalagi yang orang tuanya rencanakan kali ini?

Wu Fan menghentikan kendaraannya begitu sampai di perusahaan _**Zi Lea**_, perusahaan dari ayah si cantik yang hendak dijodohkan dengan dirinya. Segera saja ia masuk kedalam perusahaan yang megah itu. Sudah ada banyak Presiden Direktur dari perusahaan lain disana. Wu Fan pun menyapa rekan bisnisnya tersebut.

"Ah, Mr. Wu, kudengar-dengar akhirnya kau akan menikah juga," sahut salah satu Presdir yang Wu Fan sapa.

Wu Fan sedikit terkejut, "Ah, kata siapa Mr. Jean? Saya belum ada rencana menikah, kok,"

"Anda tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari kami semua ... Ayah anda sendiri yang mengatakannya," tangkas Mr. Jean, kemudian menunjuk Jongdae yang sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan Presdir lainnya.

Wu Fan hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Ayahnya bahkan sudah memberitahukan Presdir lain tentang hal ini?! Lalu bagaimana Wu Fan harus menghentikan perjodohan ini jika kabar mengenai dirinya dan Zitao akan menikah sudah menyebar? – _Oh Lord_ , tolong segera hentikan Jongdae berbicara atau tidak ia akan menyebar luaskan berita tak benar ini.

"Ah ini dia! Calon menantuku!"

 _Wow, kejutan apa lagi ini?_

Tiba-tiba saja, Ayah dari Zi Tao, Huang Shuo muncul dengan senyum yang lebar di wajahnya, beliau berjalan mendekati Wu Fan yang sudah berdiri kaku akibat ucapannya.

"Ah .. tuan Hu-,"

"Apa?! Jadi Mr. Wu akan menikah dengan anak anda, Mr. Huang?!"

 _Oh sial_

Huang Shuo tergelak, "Hahaha, tentu saja! Wu Fan akan menjadi menantuku nantinya! Kalian semua harus datang begitu kuundang nanti ya!"

—Dan begitulah, akhirnya harapan Wu Fan untuk menghentikan rencana pernikahan ini pupus sudah.

.

.

.

"Wu Fan!"—suara Jongdae yang berat itu mengejutkan Wu Fan. Putra sulungnya itu menoleh, menatap Ayahnya yang senyam-senyum menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Baba?"

"Segera pergi kerumah Zi Tao .. jemput dia, sore ini ia ada janji dengan Mama-mu untuk meminum teh bersama," ujar Jongdae.

Wu Fan menatapnya tak percaya, "Baba, _seriously?!_ Baba, aku tidak akan menikah-,"

"Ssstt!"—Jongdae memerintahkan Wu Fan untuk segera dia, pria yang sudah berumur itu menoleh ke belakang, merasa was-was jika ada yang mendengar ucapan Wu Fan tadi. "Kau sudah dengar kan betapa bangganya Huang Shuo jika kau menjadi menantunya! Pokoknya kau dan Zi Tao harus menikah! Mau tidak mau, Wu Fan!"

Dan Wu Fan hanya bisa menghela napas begitu mendengar suara ayahnya meninggi. Sebelum Jongdae mulai naik pitam, Wu Fan pun segera pergi dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya, menuju rumah Zi Tao untuk menjemput si cantik.

.

"Eh? Apa maksud Baba? Wu Fan-ge akan menjemputku?"—alis Zi Tao naik sebelah, keheranan begitu mendapatkan telepon dari ayahnya.

" _Ya, kau tunggu saja Wu Fan. Dia akan segera kesana untuk menjemputmu. Dan jangan bikin malu Baba dirumah keluarga Kim, ya,_ "

Zi Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan ayahnya, "Ya ampun Baba, Wu Fan-ge akan merasa terbebani jika terus seperti ini. Baba sebaiknya berhenti memerintahkan Wu Fan-ge, okay?"

" _Baba tidak memerintahnya kok! Jongdae sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya akan menjemputmu,_ " sungut Huang Shuo.

Zi Tao terkikik sedikit, "Iya-iya, yasudah, aku akan bersiap untuk pergi dulu. Aku tutup ya Ba," seru Zi Tao sembari menutup perbincangan teleponnya dengan ayahnya. Baru saja Zi Tao keluar dari kamarnya, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Wu Fan dan Ibunya di ruang tamu.

"Ah, itu dia Zitao! Kau ini, kenapa lama sekali! Wu Fan sudah menunggumu!" sahut Zhin Jie, Ibu dari Zitao.

"Tidak—tidak! Saya baru saja sampai, Bibi," sangkal Wu Fan.

Zi Tao yang masih terpaku, kemudian ditarik oleh Ibunya ke ruang tamu, "Nah, pergilah! Aku tidak ingin Xiumin menunggu lebih lama. Oh ya, sampaikan salamku pada Xiumin ya, Wu Fan," seru Zhin Jie dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja akan saya sampaikan, Bibi," ujar Wu Fan. Pria tampan itu kemudian menghampiri Zi Tao yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya. Mereka berdua pun segera pergi menuju kediaman Wu Fan. Hanya hening yang terasa, baik Wu Fan maupun Zi Tao tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Entah karena malu atau bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan, mereka berdua memilih untuk diam.

Lampu hijau yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah itu membuat Wu Fan menghentikan kendaraannya. Si tampan mengusap tengkuknya, merasakan canggung yang teramat sangat, sedangkan Zi Tao berpikir keras untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Ah .. gege, maaf kau harus menjemputku di jam kerjamu begini ..." ujar Zi Tao.

Wu Fan menoleh, menatap Zi Tao dengan wajah bersalahnya yang menurut Wu Fan sangat lucu itu, "Oh? Tidak, aku tidak keberatan Zi,"

Si cantik tersenyum, "Syukurlah jika begitu ge,"

Wu Fan tertegun sesaat melihat Zi Tao tersenyum. Sungguh, rasanya hati Wu Fan begitu tenang saat melihatnya. Dan lamunannya tersadar saat Zi Tao mulai mengguncang pelan lengannya. "Gege, lampu hijau," serunya. Wu Fan menggelengkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa kacau akibat senyum si manis. Dengan cepat ia menginjak gas mobilnya sebelum beberapa mobil mulai kembali mengklakson.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Wu Fan. Zi Tao segera turun, kemudian ia terheran melihat Wu Fan yang tak turun dari mobilnya. "Ge? Kau tak turun?"

"Ah, aku masih harus kembali ke perusahaan, jika sempat nanti aku akan pulang lebih cepat," jawab Wu Fan.

"Oh iya, benar juga, gege masih ada jam kerja ya!" seru Zi Tao, ia lalu menunduk, tersenyum kepada Wu Fan yang masih menatapnya, "Gege, terima kasih sudah mengantarku ya!"—suara lembut Zi Tao membuat Wu Fan tak sadar kalau ia sudah tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, ya. Gege semangat kerjanya!"

.

Eh? Barusan Zi Tao bilang apa?

Wu Fan tertegun. Ia mungkin diam saja menanggapi hal barusan, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang melihat Zi Tao yang baru saja tersenyum kepadanya dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya berhasil melamun, menatapi Zi Tao yang melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

Pria tampan itu tertawa pelan, lalu menghantukkan kepalanya ke setir mobil. Apa yang ia ucapkan untuk tidak menikah—maupun sejenisnya benar-benar omong kosong.

 _Apakah tembok di hati Wu Fan benar-benar sudah runtuh?_

Well ... hal itu hanya Wu Fan yang tahu.

* * *

"Ah! Zi Tao! Kau sudah tiba,"—suara Xiumin mengejutkan seisi rumah. Buru-buru Yi Xing dan Lu Han keluar, menghampiri Zi Tao yang baru saja datang. "Ayo, sini—sini! Kita langsung ke halaman belakang saja, ya," seru Xiumin.

Zi Tao mengangguk, "Halo, Lu Han-ge, Yi Xing-ge," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, Zi Tao," balas Yi Xing.

"Hello, Zi!" seru Lu Han, melambaikan tangannya kepada Zi Tao.

Xiumin segera membawa Zi Tao menuju ke tempat favoritnya, halaman belakang. Mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku taman dan mulai berbincang-bincang. Yi Xing kemudian datang membawa teh dan makanan ringan untuk disantap. Tak lama, Lu Han dan Baekhyun pun bergabung.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi kesini, nak?" tanya Xiumin, lalu menyeruput tehnya.

"Wu Fan-ge yang menjemputku, Bi,"

Lu Han yang baru saja meminum tehnya, tertohok mendengar jawaban Zi Tao, "Eh?! Wu Fan-ge yang mengantarmu kesini?! Serius, Zi?!"

Zi Tao mengangguk lucu, "Em .. sebenarnya tadi aku hendak berkendara sendiri kesini, tapi Baba tiba-tiba saja menelepon, mengatakan bahwa Wu Fan-ge akan menjemputku. Maaf Bi, aku sudah merepotkan Wu Fan-ge,"

"Zi Tao, kenapa kau meminta maaf? Justru Bibi merasa senang kalau yang mengantarmu itu Wu Fan," ujar Xiumin, senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar ucapan Zi Tao.

"Ya, itu hal yang bagus, Zi. Setahuku, Wu Fan-ge sangat sibuk," timpal Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, Baek. Ingat ulang tahun Mei Lie? Disitu saja ia datang terlambat, tetapi ia mengantarkanmu tepat sekali pada sore ini, Zi Tao,"

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Zi Tao merasa sedikit gembira mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh keluarga Kim. Ia merasa sedikit istimewa. Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia mulai memikirkan Wu Fan dimana ia seharusnya bercengkrama ria dengan keluarga Kim.

 _Si cantik pun juga sudah jatuh hati_

.

.

Tak terasa sudah senja. Acara minum teh bersama itu pun diakhiri. Mei Lie yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya merengek begitu mengetahui Zi Tao akan segera pulang.

"Mei Lie sayang, Uncle Zi Tao sudah harus pulang. Lain kali Uncle Zi Tao akan kesini lagi, kok," bujuk Yi Xing, menenangkan anaknya yang terus saja merengek.

"Beneran yah Uncle Ji Tao! Uncle Ji harus kerumah Mei Lie!" pekik si gadis cilik sambil menarik-narik jaket Zi Tao.

Zi Tao tersenyum, lalu ia berjongkok dan mengusap pelan pipi Mei Lie, "Tentu saja, _sweetheart_. Uncle pasti akan kesini lagi dan bermain dengan Mei Lie," ujarnya, membuat anak perempuan Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon itu menurut dan melepaskan genggamannya pada jaket Zi Tao.

"Haruskah kuantar, Zi?" sahut Lu Han.

"Oh tidak perlu, Lu-ge," jawab Zi Tao. Tangannya lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya, "Aku ada janji dengan sahabatku dari Korea. Ia akan membantuku mencari univ terbaik di sana,"

"Baiklah~ jadi temanmu akan menjemputmu disini?"

Zi Tao mengangguk, "Ya, ah, mungkin anda mengenalnya! Namanya Kwon Ji Young. Ia CEO dari sebuah perusahaan di Korea Selatan,"

.

Hening.

.

"EEEHHHH?! Apa kau bilang, Zi Tao?! Kwon Ji Young?!" teriakan melengking Lu Han pun tiba-tiba membuat Zi Tao terlonjak, "I-iya," jawab si manis gelagapan.

Yi Xing menepuk keningnya sementara Baekhyun buru-buru mengantar Xiumin kekamarnya sebelum Mama-nya itu semakin terkejut. "Oh tidak, ini hal yang buruk! Lebih baik Wu Fan-ge yang mengantarmu pulang daripada Kwon Ji Young!"

Zi Tao semakin keheranan dibuat Lu Han. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa reaksi keluarga Kim begitu terkejut mendengar nama Kwon Ji Young.

"Aku pulang!"—Chanyeol yang datang tiba-tiba mengalihkan seluruh pasang mata di ruang tamu. "Eh? Kenapa ini?"

"Chanyeol! Kau—kau dengan siapa pulang?!"

"Eh—ada apa denganmu, Lu-ge? Coba tebak siapa yang menjemputku pulang!"

Lu Han gregetan mendengar adiknya mulai bertingkah konyol, "Chanyeol! Serius! Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?"

Chanyeol menggerutu, "Okay-okay! Yang mengantarku pulang Wu Fan-ge. Itu dia," ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjuk kearah pintu, menampilkan Wu Fan yang baru saja masuk.

"Aku pulang—Zitao? Kau mau pulang? Mau kuantar?" tanya Wu Fan.

Zi Tao menggeleng, "Tak perlu ge ... temanku akan menjemputku disini,"

 _Tiin—tiin_

"Ah, sepertinya itu Ji Young. Baiklah, ge, aku pamit pulang dulu," pamit Zi Tao, lalu dengan cepat melesat keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Oh tidak,"

"Ha? Ji Young?"—Wu Fan kebingungan. Merasa nama itu tak asing baginya.

"Ge! Itu Kwon Ji Young! Dia menjemput Zi Tao!"—dan Yi Xing pun terlambat menyumpal mulut ember Lu Han. Begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan adiknya, Wu Fan melesat keluar, dan ia dikejutkan melihat tampang musuh bebuyutannya dan Zi Tao disana.

"Kwon Ji Young .."—Wu Fan geram.

Ji Young, yang baru saja disebutkan namanya oleh Wu Fan itu tersenyum sumringah, "Hai, Wu Fan!"

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau menjemput Zi Tao di rumahku!"

"Heh, dengar dulu, Wu Fan. Aku dan Zi Tao sudah bersahabat sejak kami kuliah! Jadi wajar saja aku menjemputnya sebagai sahabat. Lagian kami ada urusan setelah ini," sahut pria bermarga Kwon itu dengan santai.

"Urusan?! Urusan apa?"

Zi Tao, yang tidak mau mereka mulai berkelahi, menyahut, "Gege, Ji Young benar, aku ada urusan sebentar dengannya. Terima kasih atas jamuannya, ge!" serunya, kemudian si cantik itu meminta Ji Young untuk segera pergi.

Dan setelahnya, mobil hitam itu melaju, meninggalkan Wu Fan dan adik-adiknya yang menatap geram. Sungguh, mereka tak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Huang Zi Tao? Dan Kwon Ji Young? Bersahabat?

 _Yang benar saja_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hurrraay akhirnya chapt 3 muncul jga (;v;)/**

 **Silahkan yang kepengen timpuk ira gegara kelamaan hiatus ;( kayaknya permintaan maaf tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan readers yang udah digantungin fic ini/?**

 **Heuheu sooooo ira bakalan buat kisah one shoot KrisTao sebagai permintaan maaf -v- ditunggu sahaja yes**

 **BIG THANKS ira ucapin buat kaleyan yang sabar menunggu dan tidak melupakan fic gaje ini :') SPECIAL THANKS TO buat yang udah nge-fav, nge-followin cerita ini. I LUV YU SO MUCH!**

 **Last ,  
**

 **REVIEW yo rek :)**

* * *

 _Sign,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _blankRa09_


End file.
